Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor. A variety of semiconductor devices may include MIM capacitor structures. Examples of types of MIM capacitors include trench type MIM capacitors and plate type MIM capacitors, which may be distinguishable by the way they are formed.
In a plate type MIM capacitor, an insulator may be deposited over a bottom electrode. The bottom electrode may be formed by sputtering. A relatively small amount of Cu may be added to an AlCu alloy, which may prevent electro-migration (EM). A top electrode may be formed by sputtering. Patterning may be performed in an MIM capacitor region. An MIM capacitor region may be selectively etched (e.g. using plasma). Other patterning and/or etching processes may be conducted to form a normal metal line for a top electrode.
An abnormal phenomenon may occur during a process of removing unnecessary photoresist during an etching process (e.g. using plasma). For example, equipment failure may occur. When processing of wafers is delayed in a striping chamber, a metal line bridge may form during a subsequent metal etching process for forming a bottom electrode. As a result, a metal electrode may be formed defectively (e.g. have Comb Leakage Failure).